Empires Wikia
Welcome to the Empires Wikia This is a wiki for a 30 year old Dungeons and Dragons campaign. A Brief Timeline of Corylak The First Empire ?: The [[Ancient|Ancients]] create [[Corylak]] and the [[Gods in Corylak]]. ?-approximately 5000 BE: The Reign of the [[Kror]]. The [[Kror]] were a reptilian race of powerful wizards who lived in what are now known as the [[Ancient Lands]]. They had an unrivaled ability to infuse magic into powerful artifacts. They were the creators of many of the powerful artifacts of [[Corylak]] such as the [[Crystal Eagle]] and the [[Swords of Power]]. They crafted and guided many of the races into their present forms. Approximately 4000 BE: The [[War of Dragons]] erupts. The [[Yuan-ti]] [[Dragon Lords]] rebel against the Kror. The Yuan-ti are reduced to a fraction of their former power, but the Kror leave Corylak. In the aftermath of the war the [[Golden Empire]] of the [[elves]] rises to dominance. The Golden Empire [[Kerenus]] created the first elves, now known as the [[Wild Elves]]. [[Lauren]], goddess of the sun, would later create the [[High Elves]] who would build the Golden Empire. As it expanded, [[Eoghan]] created the [[Sea Elves]] to rule the oceans. The Golden Empire was a vast trading Empire that spanned most of [[Essenon]]. Elven roads spanned the continent, and their fleets ruled the seas. They traded with all, and grew immensely wealthy. Unfortunately, this led to a certain degree of decadence among some of the elves as they used their magic to satisfy their every whim. As the goddess of magic, many of these elves worshipped [[Lauryth]], goddess of the moon. As gods influence their followers, so their followers influence them. Lauryth began to be jealous of her twin Lauren. Kerenus was consort to both, but Lauryth began to want him to herself. She told him of her desire, but was rebuffed. In a jealous rage, she slew him. As god of the [[Cycle]], he arose again at dawn and utterly rejected her. In horror she fled, taking her followers with her to the hidden places of the earth and transforming them into the [[Dark Elves]]. Goddess and worshippers spiraled into madness as each fed the other's insanity. One of the final races molded by the Kror was humanity. Humans wander the [[Plainslands]] before their nomadic existence takes them both north and south to more fertile lands. When they reach the [[Njord Mountains]] they meet the [[dwarves]]. The two races compliment each other well and trade with the more advanced dwarves hastens the tribes' march towards civilization. The dwarves warn humans to avoid the [[Great Green]]. Approximately 3000-2000 BE: As humans begin to settle the west of [[Essenon]] their gods gain in power. The [[Six Cities]] are founded and become the centers of human civilization. As humanity pushes east into the Great Green conflict between elves and humans arises. The elves see the humans as little better than the [[orcs]] from the same plainslands. The [[Druidic Order]] Is founded during this time. Towards the end of this period [[Kyrlund]] is settled by humans. Approximately 2000 BE: A freedom-loving warrior known as [[Korin]] leads humanity in a crusade against a tyrannical elven king. In the end both are killed, but Korin is ascended to godhood. The city she saved is renamed [[Saint Korin]] in her honor. Her ascension shocks the elves, as no elf has ever joined the [[Gods in Corylak]]. Over the next few centuries war sporadically breaks out between humans and elves. Hostilities fester between the Gods in Corylak and the [[Gods Above]]. The native deities feel that the outsiders have no rights to intrude upon Corylak while the [[Spirit Plane]] deities see the Gods in Coylak as pseudo-deities. Approximately 1700 BE: Earliest known [[Kyrlunder]] raid upon [[Ockveld]]. Approximately 1500 BE: Dwarves settle [[Mount Kyrlund]]. The Dark Empire Approximately 900 years BE: [[Tan'jhin]] is born. During his adventuring career he is the first to discover the Crystal Eagle. The power of the artifact corrupts his once-noble intentions, and he uses it to create his [[Dark Empire]]. He invades Essenon, conquering the Six Cities and subjugating most of humanity under his rule. At some point he becomes undead through a compact with [[Raeghoss]]. Approximately 800 years BE: [[The War of the Gods]]. Tan'jhin invades the Golden Empire. With the Crystal Eagle his forces are unstoppable. His forces nearly destroy the Sea Elves as [[Eoghan]] throws his people into suicidal attacks on Tan'jhin's fleets until led by [[Dakyaer]] they rebel. Finally the gods themselves intervene. The Gods in Corylak shatter the Crystal Eagle and scatter it through Corylak, destroy much of Tan'jhin's home country in northern [[Dracis]] turning it into the [[Desert of Sorrows]], and are preparing to destroy humanity itself when the Gods Above join the fight. The two sides pit their divine powers against each other and the very earth twists in agony as reality itself begins to unravel. The Ancients choose to stop the war before Corylak is damaged. [[Arcane]], [[Azan]], and [[Eon]] appear and force an end to hostilities. The [[Great Compact]] is created at this time, ruling over divine actions in Corylak from that point on. Where the gods had contested becomes known as the [[Great Scar]]. The elves who had rejected their god rename themselves the [[Dakyaer Elves]] after their leader and settle there. 142 BE The [[Ancient]] of Time [[Eon]] is slain by Tan'jhin, a new being replaces him and slays Tan'jhin With the death of Tan'jhin, the [[Six Cities]] battle for supremacy. A century and a half follow in which at least one of the city-states is at war nearly the entire time. The Empire The Clayton Dynasty 24 BE: [[Boreal Clayton]] is born 4 BE: Tan'jhin is awakened at the [[Cursed Citadel]] 4-3 BE: Tan'jhin gathers his forces and marches against Essenon 3-2 BE: [[First Quest for the Crystal Eagle]] 1 [[IY]] [[First Battle of Eaglecrest]] City of [[Eaglecrest]] founded. 4 IY: The city-state [[Tythus]] is brought under Boreal's rule. Raiders from [[Kyrlund]] attack [[Garan]] destroying much of the city and capturing King [[Avestes]]. [[Sigvard]] slew the king before Boreal could stop him. The remaining Garan forces and a contingent from [[Ockveld]] joined Boreal's forces in pursuing the Kyrlund raiders. Boreal would besiege [[Trondheim]] and nearly destroy the city. 5 IY: Garan and Ockveld join the [[Empire]] [[Abraham 'Lionclaw' Clayton]] is born 7 IY: [[Zanad]] joins the Empire 9 IY: The Empire helps [[Linfeld]] repel a massive goblin invasion. Linfeld joins the Empire 32 IY: Boreal and his silver dragon companion [[Selan]] are presumed dead after holding [[Broken Spear Pass]] against demonic hordes led by the demon princess [[Kethess]] 39 IY: [[Taran Clayton]] Is born 46 IY: Lionclaw forms the [[Knights of the Empire]] 55 IY: [[Prycal]] is born 71 IY: Prycal joins the Knights of the Empire 76 IY: The demon princess Kethess corrupts Prycal 77 IY: Lionclaw slain by Prycal, as well as most of the Knights of the Empire. The defiled temple of [[Olstir]] becomes a portal to the Abyss, leading to the [[Second Battle of Eaglecrest]]. In the end Prycal slays Kethess and takes her place. Lionclaw's son [[Taran Clayton]] takes the throne. 81 IY: Tan'jhin frames the Empire for the massacre of the [[Duhri]] tribe of [[Plainsmen]]. The Plainsmen's distrust of the city dwellers causes serious tensions, and when one of Tan'jhin's lieutenants dominates several key players during peace talks, war erupts. The Plainsmen ride upon Zanad, and the Empire scrambles to reinforce the city in time. 82 IY: After months of siege, Taran Clayton shows the Empire's innocence. After diplomacy had failed, he led a quest to recover [[Swords of Power|Sword of Power]] known as [[Verity]]. He then gives it to the [[High Warchieftain]] [[Naland]] to use as he sees fit. Naland discovers the truth, and both armies move against the [[Cursed Citadel]], razing it to the ground and destroying Tan'jhin once again. The Long Peace 123 IY: Taran Clayton dies childless. The [[Imperial Senate]] grants the [[Lords of the Empire]] the power to name his successor. [[Saulen]], Lord of [[Tythus]] is chosen. 347 IY: A horde of [[Orcs]] led by [[Katak One-eye]] attacks [[Saint Korin]]. The Empire assists in repelling them. While Saint Korin still refuses to join the Empire, this event establishes friendly relations between the nations. 593 IY: [[Kire]] of [[Silverfall]] is born. 657 IY: [[Tsillanabor]] is born. 714 IY: Silverfall is destroyed by the red dragon [[Farkhax]]. Kire swears vengeance upon evil dragons. 721 IY: Kire kills Farkhax. 768 IY: Kire is knighted by the Emperor for his aid in protecting Tythus from a pair of dragons. 786 IY: [[Tsillanabor]] takes rulership of the Dakyaer Elves after retrieving the [[Swords of Power|Sword of Power]] [[Raze]]. The Dark Times 802 IY: [[Brock Magnusson]] declared [[High King]] of Kyrlund. 806 IY: [[Linfeld]] is nearly destroyed by a contagious zombie plague caused by a demon engine. The perpetrators are never found. 807 IY: [[Third Quest for the Crystal Eagle]] begins after a group of adventurers led by [[Kethallus]] fails to stop Prycal from recovering the [[Godslayer]] sword. 808 IY: The [[Final War of the Gods]]. The forces of Prycal and Tan'jhin invade Kyrlund and cadcpture the [[Well of Worlds]]. Boreal Clayton returns and leads the forces of the Empire into Kyrlund, where Brock Magnusson has been fighting the invaders. Tsillanabor and the gods attempt to stop the destruction. Brock slays Prycal, Tsillanabor is finally forced to use [[Raze]] and [[Godslayer]] together to sever [[Corylak]] from the [[Infinite Road]] to save it from being consumed by the [[Abyss]]. Cut off from the Spirit Planes, the [[Gods Above]] perish. The release of deific energy ascends the critically injured Brock, Boreal, Thandarras, and Tan'jhin to godhood, but bound to Corylak. Before hostilities recommence, Eon reminds them that the Great Compact now applies to them. Latest activity